The Christmas Party
by Waltz195
Summary: One magical Christmas night in the company of friends, where love and laughter fill hearts with joy...1xR,Multi.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and its characters belong to Sotsu, Sunrise, and Bandai. Of course, this fic belongs to me.  
Notes: Sequel to "The Kissing Bough", revised. Exceedingly corny and infested with fluff. Beware.

* * *

**_The Christmas Party_**  
by Waltz195

* * *

Christmas was definitely the busiest time of year for anyone in the Earth Sphere Unified Nation. People everywhere were traveling, coming and going, visiting friends and relatives on Earth and neighboring colonies. Thousands of transports shipped in and out of shuttleports, dedicated solely to the delivery of gifts and packages. All kinds of festive foodstuffs were cooked or catered for countless parties and functions. Yes, the whole of space was set abuzz with activity in celebration of the holiday.

And on the colony of L2, in a relatively secluded neighborhood, the Schbeiker-Maxwell household was no different. In the busy kitchen of the humble home was where the magic of _this_ particular Christams night would begin.

"Duo! I need more garlic!" Hilde called from the stove, stirring a pot of sauce in front of her. "And don't forget to mince. Not dice. _Mince_."

Across the room, Duo stood before a wooden chopping board, a sharp knife poised in his hand. His face was streaked with tears. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Hilde! C'mon!" he whined, wiping his face with his shirtsleeve. "I don't wanna chop these onions anymore! Please?"

On the wooden chopping board in front of him, a pile of sliced onions lay in a careless little heap. Duo had not relished the process of preparing the offending vegetable and hoped she would release him from his punishment.

"No," she replied, turning to fix him with a stern glare. "I stayed up half the night waiting for you to come home, and you didn't even get the _milk_ you promised. So, unless you tell me exactly what the heck you've been up to, you're going to stay in here and help me prepare the food. Now hurry up, you have to do the garlic and ginger next."

At that, Duo paled. Though he wasn't at all hesitant about putting away a good amount of food, Duo absolutely dreaded preparing a meal. It just wasn't in his genes. He ended up hurting himself with a number of cooking implements, one way or the other. The very thought of it made him cringe. She was doing it on purpose of course, having lived as his housemate and cook for the past few years, she knew all his likes and dislikes, and now it was his weakness.

"Alright, alright!" Duo backed away from the chopping board, hands held up in a gesture of defeat. "I surrender."

Sighing dramatically, Hilde turned off the burner she had been using and set the pot aside. Moving to where Duo stood, she lightly bumped him aside and set to work finishing the onions. The knife moved rapidly in her small hands.

"Now," she commented as she worked. "Tell me everything, and I mean _everything_."

Duo shrugged casually, finally glad to be free from the shackles of chef-work. Picking an apple off a nearby colander, he leaned against the counter and began to retell the events of last night.

"Remember when I got that surveillance parts order a few days ago? Well, turned out it was Heero. You remember him, right?" At her nod, he continued. "So, I go to drop off the parts and Heero asks me a favor. At first I wasn't too keen on the idea, because his favors kinda end up badly for me." Duo paused to rub his stomach, as if recalling a faint pain. "Anyway, here's Heero asking me to help him do surveillance for the ESUN Christmas Eve thing."

At this point, Hilde turned around, knife in hand, and silently glared at him. Duo held his hand up in a defensive movement, a sheepish smile on his face.

"Now, Hilde," Duo continued nervously. "I know I promised not to take any more missions, but this is my friend we're talking about. He needed my help. Besides, now he has to repay the favor to me." Hilde looked skeptical. "And, for your information, the Vice Foreign Minister was there."

"Miss Relena?" Hilde asked a bit surprised.

"Yeah. When I found out, I got to thinkin' too. Knowing Heero, he was definitely there because of her." He paused and moved to the refrigerator to get a drink. Opening the door, he grabbed a soda can and popped the lid. After taking a long drink, he continued with his story.

"So, he asks me to dress up as Santa Claus and mingle with the guests. Heck if I know why I even bothered, but I did find out something interesting because of it." Duo paused dramatically. "The guy was jealous."

It took Hilde a moment to shake the amusing image of Duo dressed up as Santa and take in what he said.

"Heero? Jealous?" she asked, moving on to chopping the garlic.

"Yup. Turns out there was a senator who kinda wanted to catch Relena under the mistletoe." Hilde was all ears. "But, she didn't exactly warm up to the idea. Neither did Heero." Duo smiled, recalling just how unreceptive Relena had been. He explained to her how Relena had seen through his disguise and about the visit to the orphanage they had planned for that afternoon.

"So, that's where you were! Duo, that's so sweet!" Hilde replied, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"Yeah, well. It was for a good cause." Duo cleared his throat. "Now, I had a feeling Heero was getting annoyed by this senator, so, when he asked me to carry out his plan, it was plain as day he didn't want him sniffing around his woman."

"What kind of plan?"

"Oh, you know, the usual." He shrugged casually. "Get the guy's shuttle, hide it somewhere nearby, then go inform him it's been towed. He bought the bait of course. Pretty flashy ride, too. You know, maybe we should add some boosters to the-"

Hilde sighed, exasperated. "Duo..."

"Oh, yeah. Anyway, while I was doing that, Heero was setting up some kind of room behind the stage. All I saw was Relena going in to get away from the senator, but I'm guessing something happened between those two in there."

"Hmm…" Hilde looked thoughtful as she moved the garlic aside. "Interesting."

"Yeah, and he's coming to the party tonight, after he told me he didn't want to come earlier. Pretty obvious if you ask me."

"You know, from what you've told me about their relationship in the past, and meeting Relena myself, I'd say they definitely have feelings for each other. They just don't know how to show it."

Hilde gathered the chopped ingredients and added them to the pot by the stove. Stirring them lightly, she was struck with inspiration and came up with a brilliant idea.

"Duo, " she stated, turning to face him, ladle in hand. "We have got to set them up."

Duo gulped down the rest of his soda before speaking. "And have Heero severe my precious braid from my head in an instant?" He looked thoughtful for a moment, then let out a mischievous grin. "Sure, why not? I've faced worse."

Hilde moved back to him and pointed a finger at his chest. "Now, you go back downstairs and prepare the banquet hall. When you come back up, I'll have a plan ready that even the Perfect Soldier can't work himself out of."

"I love it when you're devious." Duo grinned, wrapping his arms lightly against her waist.

Hilde slipped her arms around his neck and smiled up at him. "You better believe it."

Duo bent his head to capture her lips in a sweet kiss. They stayed like that for a while, enjoying each other's company, before the oven timer suddenly clanged to life, indicating that the cinnamon rolls were done. Pulling away reluctantly, Duo looked down at her, his trademark grin adorning his face.

"You know, even with tomato sauce all over your apron and the smell of onions, garlic, and ginger on you, you manage to get my heart going. 'Course, that's because I'm so studdly. I just can't keep the girls away. It must be my-"

"Oh, you!" Hilde lightly whacked his shoulder with feigned outrage. "Stuff your ego and go get the table ready."

"Yes, ma'am!" Duo mocked a salute. Kissing her cheek once more, he marched out of the kitchen, whistling a lively holiday tune as he went.

"And stay out of those scones!" Hilde called after him, as she made her way back to the stove. She hummed a little victory song as she checked the rolls then resumed stirring the sauce, a triumphant smile on her face.

"Those two had better be on guard," she whispered to the pot, brandishing her ladle like a sword. "Hilde Schbeiker's on a mission and no one's going to stop me!"

"Now," Hilde looked around questioningly. "Where's that parsley?"

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and its characters belong to Sotsu, Sunrise, and Bandai. Of course, this fic belongs to me.

* * *

**_The Christmas Party_**  
by Waltz195

* * *

The artificial moonlight shone onto the landscape of the park, turning the snow covered vegetation a dark shade of silver. A gentle breeze swayed through the trees, shifting the blanket of white, and brushed aside the long winter coat of a young man, who was casually strolling along the path that cut through the park.

He didn't mind the wind, tilting his head back a moment to let it ruffle his light blond hair. As he gazed at the holographic moon, he sighed contentedly.

'_Finally, some peace and quiet..._'

BBBRRRRREEEEEEEE!

In a second, the stillness was shattered by a persistent electronic ringing. The young man cringed a moment and tried to ignore it, but soon couldn't stand the grating on his eardrums. Sighing heavily, he reached into his coat pocket for his cell phone and answered it.

"Hello?" he answered reluctantly, silently wishing no one would answer him back.

"Master Quatre! Are you alright? You took an awfully long time answering. Is anything the matter? Do you have adequate apparel? Is the weather very bad? Have you-"

Quatre Raberba Winner, heir and head of the Winner family enterprises, rolled his eyes up at the sky. '_Why me?_'

"Yes, Hazziz," he informed the man on the other end. "I'm fine. Nothing's wrong."

Quatre spent the next few minutes trying to calm the misgivings of his hyperactive secretary. He knew Hazziz meant well, but he really was far too overprotective and high-strung. At least Rashid and the other Maguanacs had eased up over the years, giving him some space to grow. Hazziz somehow felt he had to make up for the difference.

"Hazziz!" Quatre spoke sternly, tired of his secretary's constant mumbling. "What is it? Why are you calling me now? I thought we settled everything at the office."

"Oh! Yes, Master Quatre. But you see, we have a little problem," Hazziz replied.

Quatre rubbed his temple wearily. The minute he got away from work or even tried to relax, a problem would always seem to arise.

"What is it?" he asked, trying to gain comfort from the still landscape around him. He'd never really liked the snow, but it offered a calmness he badly needed. "Is it the medical shipment to L1?"

He hoped it wasn't. The children at the Center of Hope orphanage needed the medicine in the coming year. As a contributor to the orphanage, he felt personally responsible for the transactions made there.

"Not at all, sir!" Hazziz assured him. "The Preventers escort has made sure that the shipment will arrive in due time. It's the current fuel stocks. The analysts say it is the best time to sell with the price so high this year, before it drops down again. It's at a-"

"Hazziz, we are not selling any stock right now," Quatre replied, a bit irritated now that the _problem_ had been revealed. "It's Christmas! Go home! Relax! We can discuss this tomorrow."

"With all due respect, Master Quatre. I feel I am of better use here in the office."

Quatre sighed. "Hazziz, you know I'm on my way to a Christmas party with my friends. I'd appreciate it if you only called me for emergency matters from now on."

"Oh! Of course, Master Quatre! Sorry to intrude. Have a wonderful time!" Quatre endured a minute of his well-wishing before he finally hung up.

Quatre spotted a park bench nearby and moved to take a seat. Brushing aside the thin layer of snow, he sank down onto the bench and sighed. Looking up at the moon again, he thought back to when this whole thing began.

A few years ago, when he had just taken over the leadership of the family empire, he hadn't expected it to be so hectic. In fact, from what he'd observed when his father ran the business, it should've been easy. But, there were some of his late father's associates who didn't quite have enough trust in him as of yet. They viewed him as a young boy trying to lead a company beyond his understanding.

However, that was far from true. Quatre had accumulated a great deal of knowledge about the business market in the first year. He now knew the sales and trade strategies by heart. It often reminded him of going into battle really. You had to keep your wits about you and make split-second decisions. But, what he truly lacked, as Hazziz had once politely informed him, was true business-like aggressiveness.

Quatre couldn't deny that. Though he had a great deal of influence, in the toughest trade meetings it had been an aggressive manner he lacked. He knew he had a great strategic mind, but considered himself more of a moderator than anything. He just didn't have a lot of enthusiasm in such debates. Unless they were for an entirely different cause of course, like peace, or possibly against someone like…

Shaking his head, he chuckled at the direction his thoughts had taken. Where had that come from? It wasn't like he'd ever see _her_ again. Nobody had really heard from her after the wars. He supposed she had chosen to continue her life in the peace she once sought. He silently wished her luck.

Subconsciously, he felt the presence of another person wandering towards him. He ignored it, thinking it was another passerby taking a stroll through the park. So, it was indeed a shock to hear the person call out his name.

"Quatre Raberba Winner," spoke a familiar voice. "Fancy meeting you here."

At the sound of that voice, Quatre whipped his head around in surprise...and stared.

"Hilde are you done cooking _yet_?" Duo called to the kitchen as he walked back up through the hall. "Quatre called about ten minutes ago. He should be here soon."

When he received no response, Duo called again. "Hilde?"

Silence.

He started to worry as he hurried to the kitchen door, quickly gazing around the room. "Hilde?"

Duo spotted movement in front of the stove and cautiously moved towards it. What greeted him was the sight of a forlorn Hilde, tears streaking down her face, seated before an open oven door.

"Hilde," he called softly, crouching down in front of her. "What's wrong? Why the sad face?"

Hilde looked up at him, eyes shining brightly with more unshed tears. Her bottom lip quivered. "Duo?"

"Yeah, babe." Looking at her, he was getting a bit distressed himself. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, Duo!" she cried, hugging him fiercely. "It's ruined! Totally ruined!"

The force of her hug threw him off balance for a moment, but he regained enough of his composure to hug her back.

"Shhh. It's okay. I'm here." He patted her back reassuringly. "Now, what's ruined?"

"The rye! Duo, the rye!" Hilde continued to drench his shirt with her tears. "I was so busy decorating the roast and icing the cinnamon rolls, I forgot to set the timer for the rye bread...and now look at it!" She gestured to the oven with a trembling hand. "It's ruined!"

Curious, Duo leaned towards the stove, trying not to disturb Hilde, and peeked inside. There, on a bottom rack, was a slightly overdone loaf of bread. To him, only a portion of the sides appeared overly crisp and dark brown. It still looked edible. Choosing his words carefully, he turned his head to look at her.

"Uh, Hilde?" At her hiccup, he continued. "You know…it ain't that bad. I think we'll still be able to eat it."

Hilde whipped her head up, eyes no longer full of tears but indignation. "What do you mean 'it ain't that bad'? Can't you see it's been scorched beyond recognition? Now, instead of white, wheat, sourdough and rye for dinner...We'll only have sourdough, wheat, and white!" she finished on a sob.

"Hilde, c'mon!" Duo stated matter-of-factly. "You've got enough bread, rolls, and who knows what else down there to feed an Oz army." He paused. "Well, a small rebel group, at least. Besides, I don't think the gang will mind too much if they have charred rye bread. Heck, they've got three others to choose from."

"You think so?" she asked him, wiping her face on her apron. "I want this party to be perfect."

"Don't worry, it will be." He helped her off the floor. "Now, stop crying and get your cute little behind up to change. Quatre called earlier and he'll be here soon. Plus it's already past seven, the rest of the gang should be arriving too."

Hilde gasped. "Oh no, the table setting! I forgot to put out-wait a minute! How many people are we expecting again?"

Duo paused a moment to go over the list of people in his head. "There's about five, just counting the guys and Relena, but I'm guessing Trowa and Wufei will bring along a guest. Catherine and Sally most likely. That's if they can make it."

"Ok." Hilde regained her commanding stature, tears forgotten. "I want you to set out the white filigree china and make sure the food's still warm. I'll finish off the roast and meet you downstairs. Then, we have to clean up." She lightly patted her short, dark hair. "I don't know what in the world to wear."

Duo swept her into his arms, a playful grin on his face. "Wear another apron and I won't be able to keep my hands off you all night."

Hilde whacked his shoulder once more, but blushed with pleasure. "Get going, loverboy!"

Duo shrugged and kissed her nose before moving to walk back downstairs.

"Duo!" Hilde called. "What about this mystery guest you said Relena's inviting?"

"I don't really know!" Duo called back. "She just said don't be too surprised when the person arrives. Something about being an old acquaintance."

"Well, that doesn't help much," she mumbled, tidying up the rest of the kitchen. "I wonder who it could be?"

Quatre continued staring, until he felt his eyeballs start to dry in the cold weather. He blinked a moment, and resumed staring at the person before him.

"Dorothy?" he asked, still unsure if his mind wasn't playing tricks on him.

Before him, a tall, blond young woman clad in a white trench coat smirked. Yes, it was definitely Dorothy Catalonia. The smirk had said it all.

"I'm surprised you still remember me," she answered, tossing her long hair aside. "One would think you'd try to forget someone such as myself." Her voice had turned slightly bitter at the end, but she seemed to shrug it off.

"Why, no. Not at all." Quatre regained his senses, and stood, collecting his suitcase. "I'm just surprised to see you here. A pleasant surprise, actually." He offered her a friendly smile.

It was Dorothy's turn to stare. '_A pleasant surprise?_' That was not what she had expected, considering their history.

Chiding herself, she acted aloof, waving off his comment. "I assume you are here to attend this Maxwell's party?"

Quatre was again surprised. "Yes. How did you know?"

"I myself am going in that direction. Though, precisely which direction that is, I have no idea."

He raised his brow in a questioning gesture. "Really?"

Dorothy shrugged again. "Miss Relena insisted I attend as her guest, for whatever reason is completely beyond me. She finally trapped me into it by sending me here to deliver the champagne." Quatre noticed two bottle-shaped bags she held in her left hand. "Her meeting with the finance minister ran late and she asked me to bring them instead."

Quatre noticed the unsure waver in her voice, despite her attempt to mask it. So, she was nervous, was she? Understandable, he thought. After all, she was walking into the proverbial lion's den. She would be dining with people she had once fought against in the past.

"You say you're lost?" he asked, moving to stand before her, a comforting smile on his face.

Dorothy bristled slightly. "Of course not." She turned away and sniffed. "Just a bit misdirected. The map I was given didn't really help. I've been walking around this place for a while now."

"Well, Duo's home is a bit hard to find. I'd be happy to escort you there." Quatre smiled again, then looped her arm in his before she could protest.

Dorothy stared at him, her mouth slightly agape. '_Why is he being so nice?_' she wondered, as she let herself be led down the path. She turned her attention to what he was currently saying.

"How have you been, Dorothy?" Quatre asked casually. "It's been a while since I last saw you."

"Oh, I've been well, I suppose," she responded, avoiding his eyes. "I've taken over my grandfather's position at Romefeller and turned the organization into a service for retired and discharged soldiers from the wars. It's been a success so far. We've helped many of them reinstate themselves into society and retirement."

Dorothy couldn't contain the pride she had for the work they'd carried out over the past year. So many of the 'lost souls', as she called them, had come looking to start a new life. The organization had been able to help them do just that. She felt it was her way of paying back her sins during the war. Though she knew she'd never gain true peace unless she forgave herself.

"You must be very proud," Quatre replied, turning his head to look at her. "You've come a long way since the wars."

Dorothy looked away. "Yes, I suppose I have." A dull pain entered her heart, as she remembered her treatment of him during that time. Another act she had yet to forgive herself for.

"So!" she declared, in an overly cheerful voice. "What have you been doing over at Winner Enterprises? Making the world a better place, I presume."

Quatre noted the change in her attitude but didn't comment on it.

"Yes, we like to think we have." He changed their direction as he turned left at a crosswalk. "The pharmaceuticals industry is doing well and we've managed to ensure steady hydroponics production in space."

"Ah, yes," Dorothy commented absently. "You recently outsourced a resource satellite. I think you could have asked for a lesser price on production yield. In fact, you were in a position to take over the company, but, of course, you didn't."

"No, we didn't." Quatre was impressed by her knowledge of his company and their business strategies. He didn't think she'd be interested in that sort of thing, but then again, he didn't really know her at all.

"On the upcoming trade talks with this new textiles company," she continued. "If you were a bit more aggressive, you should be able to get a large portion of their shares, considering they've had a slow year. If you voted on a buyout, you wouldn't even have to cut back on employees. They've had a good record of workforce efficiency."

At first, Quatre didn't realize he was staring at her again. She had so many layers to her; fierce but understanding, proud yet compassionate. He never knew which side was the true Dorothy Catalonia. Maybe she was all these things, still hiding her truest self from the world. She really was an complex person.

"You're quite amazing, Dorothy," he murmured, smiling down at her brightly, his eyes shining with interest.

He was surprised when she turned her head at the comment. Thankfully, for Dorothy, he didn't see the blush coloring her pale skin.

"Not at all. I just try to keep updated on these things. Are we there yet?" she looked around, changing the subject again. "I wouldn't want to keep our esteemed host waiting, though he probably won't be expecting me at all."

"I'm sure Duo won't mind." Quatre mentally crossed his fingers. In truth, he didn't know how Duo would react. "The more the merrier, right?"

"Right…" Dorothy didn't sound quite as convinced.

They continued in silence down the street, until Quatre guided them down an alley and then through another park. Dorothy was beginning to wonder if Quatre knew which way he was going either. They were now in an isolated section of the colony's industrial sector; hardly any residential dwellings here at all. Finally, they stopped at a walled complex, where he paused a moment and led her through a holographic section of the wall, partially hidden by a shrub.

Dorothy was disoriented a moment, forgetting the note about the hologram on the map she was given. They emerged on the other side, in front of a simple white, two-story house, surrounded by what appeared to be a salvage yard.

"An interesting route," she commented, a bit puzzled by the whole thing.

"Yes. Duo has become a bit more security conscious since the wars," Quatre informed her, leading them to the front door. "He chose a secluded sector of the colony and set up security traps all along his property. He only tells his closest friends the safest way to get in."

"I see," she stated quietly, as they stood before the door. "And what about his enemies?"

Quatre paused in the process of ringing the doorbell to look back at her. She face was surprisingly tense and paler than usual. She really was nervous about this party. Turning to face her, he gently took her chin in his hand. He ignored the surprised look on her face.

"Dorothy, the past is the past," he whispered. "Let it go. You have so much in your life to look forward to. Forgive yourself…I have." He smiled at her. "I think of you as a friend now...and I'm glad you came."

Before she could respond, he turned and rang the doorbell.

The jingle of the doorbell announced the arrival of a guest, as Hilde frantically stepped into her low-heeled pumps. Rushing out of her room and down the stairs, she put on her pearl drop earrings and smoothed the skirt of her sleek, navy blue dress.

"Duo!" she called towards the lower-level stairs. "Get up here! We've got a live one!"

Hilde heard him plodding up the stairs and turned to scrutinize his appearance. The moment she saw him, she felt her heart jingle in time with the doorbell and nearly drooled.

Duo had changed into a simple dress shirt, the same shade of her dress, and paired it with a crisp, white undershirt. Complete with black slacks and shoes, his braid neatly groomed, he looked good enough to feature on the cover of one of Earth's celebrity magazines. Duo Maxwell could really clean up if he put his mind to it. She noticed he was smirking and pulled herself together.

"I take it I'm presentable?" he teased, cobalt eyes shining.

"You'll do," she answered, as she made her way to the door, taking care to add more swing to her step. Duo followed.

Hilde swung the door open, smile ready and waiting. But when she saw who stood before her, she stared in shock.

She knew Quatre because he had visited them a few times before, but the woman beside him she could only identify from a recollection of Duo's account during the war.

Strange eyebrows (she noticed those right off), pale skin, long blond hair and a slightly arrogant look on her face. Could this be-?

"Quatre! Dorothy! Great to see you!" Duo greeted from behind her, lightly nudging her elbow to get her moving. "It's been a while, hasn't it? Come in, come in! Wouldn't want that champagne to go to waste now, would we?"

Hilde schooled her face into an inviting expression. "Yes, please come in. It's getting colder out there than a mobile suit in deep space."

The two blondes returned the greeting and stepped into the doorway, Dorothy moving more hesitantly than her companion.

They were relieved of their coats, shaking them off before Duo hung them on the nearby coat-rack. Dorothy noted Quatre had opted to wear a white dress-shirt, tan vest and khakis for the party; reminiscent of the clothes he had worn during the wars. She tugged on her own peach-colored blouse and hoped her white dress pants were appropriate for the occasion.

At that thought, she paused. She was Dorothy Catalonia, why would she care what others thought of her clothing? But, strangely, she found herself doing just that.

They were soon led to a cozy living room, where a fire burned cheerily in the hearth. The warmth of the house encompassed them as Duo engaged Quatre in light conversation. Dorothy clutched the champagne bottles nervously, unsure of how she should act. She was surprised when Hilde approached her, a smile on her face.

"Here, let me get those," she said, taking the bottles from her. "Please, sit down and make yourself comfortable." She motioned to a set of sofas in the center of the room.

"Thank you," Dorothy called to her, as Hilde carried the bottles towards the kitchen.

Gingerly lowering herself onto the sofa, Dorothy looked around, taking in the 'homey' feel of the furnishings.

"Dorothy."

She turned to find Duo smiling down at her.

"Relena called me earlier," he commented. "She explained how she'd be late and that you would bring the champagne instead. Thanks for coming."

Dorothy felt relief pour through her veins. "My pleasure," she responded, her voice calm and collected.

Duo turned and spoke to Quatre again, something about helping Hilde out in the kitchen. Nodding to the both of them, he exited the room, leaving the two in each other's company. Quatre stood where he was for a moment before joining her on the sofa, carefully settling beside her.

"Dorothy," he said, after a beat of silence. "Tell me something?"

She looked over at him, strangely comforted by his presence. "What?"

"Is the champagne non-alcoholic?" he asked, eyes bright with mischief as he looked back at her.

It took a moment for Dorothy to get the meaning behind his words, realizing that he was trying to help her relax. Talking to her as he would to a long-time friend. Such was the way of this kind-hearted man.

Returning his playful look, she smirked, her heart warming with gratitude. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

A second later, the two burst into companionable laughter.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and its characters belong to Sotsu, Sunrise, and Bandai. Of course, this fic belongs to me.

* * *

**_The Christmas Party_**  
by Waltz195

* * *

"Well, I wish you would have told me earlier," Hilde chastised lightly, gently placing the two champagne bottles into an ice bucket. "It would have saved me from looking like a fool when I first saw her." 

"You? A fool?" Duo teased. "Never!"

"So, Relena met her again how?" Hilde asked, taking out a plate of hors d'oeuvres from the refrigerator.

"At a conference a few months ago or something," he replied, trying to sneak a treat from the plate. "Relena says they've become better aquainted now and that she's changed since the wars."

Hilde moved the hors d'oeuvres out of his reach. "That's good to know, but how do you think the others will react?"

Duo shrugged. "Beats me. But hey, the more the merrier, right?"

A while later, tall shadows stretched across the expanse of the white wall surrounding the house. Bathed in artificial moonlight, two people huddled together in quiet discussion, the fresh snow lightly falling around them.

"So, this is the place?" One of them asked, her lilac eyes scanning the wall. "How do we get in?"

"Duo said something about a portion of it being holographic," her tall companion replied. "Behind a shrub."

The woman sighed. "But, there are a dozen shrubs lined up here. Which one is it?"

He didn't answer, instead concentrating on the wall in front of him. After a moment, he placed his hand against a section of it, but was met with solid concrete. "Hn..." He decided to try another approach.

"Wait right here, Cathy," he told the woman beside him, lowering his body into a crouch.

"Trowa?" she asked curiously, just as he leapt up and landed easily on top of the tall white wall.

Looking back down at her, he smiled reassuringly. "I'll be right back." He disappeared over the other side.

"Be careful," she whispered to the empty space, pulling her long, winter coat closer to her body.

On the other side of the wall, Trowa Barton began searching for the holographic projector Duo had described in the brief transmission he had gotten earlier that week. It had taken him a while to clear up his schedule with the circus troupe, given this was one of their busiest seasons, but he'd managed it. And now, he looked forward to seeing his comrades again.

He paused mid-step as a faint beeping sounded to his left. Glancing in that direction, Trowa noted the red glow of a laser detection unit. Taking care to avoid its range, he leapt into the air and flipped over a pile of scrap metal. Once he landed about ten feet away, he looked around for any more possible traps.

Finally, he spotted what looked like the holographic projector about ten paces to his left. Taking care of where he stepped, he walked over to it. A rectangular metal case with a scope on one end, it was partially hidden amongst a pile of yet more scrap metal. Following the direction of the scope's light, he cautiously felt along the inner wall. His hand disappeared. Pleased with the result, he walked through the rest of the way.

When he emerged on the other side, he saw Catherine where he had left her, six shrubs down to his left. She had opted to lean against the wall while she waited, tilting her head to look up at the artificial moon, her curly reddish hair swaying in the breeze. His eyes softened a bit as he watched her, taking in the dreamy look on her face.

"Cathy."

Catherine turned, a bit surprised, but smiled when she saw him. "You found it."

Trowa nodded as she walked over to him. Taking her hand gently in his, he led them back through the wall. Catherine looked around, impressed by the expanse of the salvage yard. They moved towards the house then, but Catherine held him back a bit. He paused and looked down into her slightly worried face. She seemed nervous, gazing at the house apprehensively.

"Trowa?" she asked quietly. "Will they like me? I mean...considering how ungracious I was to them during the wars."

'_So, that's what this was about_.' Trowa turned to look up at the house. "I don't think they'll hold it against you," he responded. "You were just trying to protect me. They'd understand that."

Trowa hoped his words would reassure her. Though Catherine seemed like a confident, stubborn woman most of the time, she was just as sensitive. It had been that blend of stubbornness and sensitivity that had helped him grow after the wars, and what he most loved about her. He was thankful for having her in his life everyday.

"Come on," he urged, gently pulling on her hand. "They're waiting."

"Alright." Catherine smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Lead the way."

Hand in hand, they silently approached the house.

"Duo!" Hilde called from the kitchen. "Get the door will you?"

In the living room, Duo tore himself away from observing the absolutely _enthralling_ debate Quatre and Dorothy were having over fuel stock prices, and rose to answer the door. The doorbell jingled once more.

"Got it!" he called as he opened it, peering out into the dark to see who had arrived.

A pair of cool, emerald green eyes stared back at him.

"Hey! Trowa! Good to see you!" Duo greeted the other man. "And glad to see you brought yet another beautiful young lady for me to flirt with." He winked at Catherine.

"Your security could use some work," was his only greeting, as Trowa lead Catherine through the doorway.

Duo stepped aside, the smile still on his face. "Come on in!" He closed the door behind them, offering to take their coats.

Trowa handed his coat to Duo, brushing off some leftover snow from his green sweater and jeans. Catherine took off her own coat, smoothing the front of the lavender dress she wore. As Duo hung their coats, Hilde appeared in the hall, greeting them with a smile.

"Trowa, Catherine," Duo introduced them. "This is Hilde, my esteemed cook and housemaid." Hilde sent him a warning glare.

Duo just smiled. "Not to mention the love of my life," he teased, winking as she blushed prettily.

"Never mind this fool," she told their two amused guests. "Come in to the living room. Quatre and Dorothy are already here."

At the mention of the latter name, Trowa sent Duo a questioning look. Duo shrugged in response. They walked into the living room and were greeted with an interesting sight.

Dorothy and Quatre were in what appeared to be a staring contest, their faces very close together. Both were so totally engrossed with each other that they didn't hear them come in.

"You know you're wrong," Quatre spoke up, slight amusement in his voice.

Dorothy snorted. "Of course not! Fuel prices will decrease after the season. Better to sell it all now than wait until it drops again."

Quatre shook his head. "Consumer reports show that there is a steady increase in fuel sales. There's no need to be too hasty."

"Hasty?" Dorothy fired back, inching her face closer, almost nose to nose with him.

Before she could continue, Duo cleared his throat. The two turned and noticed their interested audience.

Quatre stood up, a bit embarrassed. "Uh…we were just discussing fuel stocks. You know, business."

"Right…" Duo smiled, as Dorothy stood up as well, a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Trowa! Catherine!" Quatre called out. "Good to see you!"

He moved forward to shake their hands, while Dorothy stood back by the sofa. Trowa exchanged his greetings and Catherine smiled in response. Trowa looked over to where Dorothy stood and observed her for a moment, before nodding in her direction. She was a bit surprised by the gesture but returned his greeting in kind.

"Here we are." Hilde walked into the room, carrying a tray of glasses. "Apple cider for everyone." She set the tray down on the center table and passed out the drinks, Duo beside her.

"Non-alcoholic, of course," Duo joked, handing a glass to Quatre.

The others graciously took their glasses and drank, enjoying the tangy sweet flavor in their mouths. As the new arrivals restarted the conversation, Duo heard the ringing of the kitchen video-phone down the hall. Excusing himself, he walked down the hall and picked up the receiver, smiling as the screen blipped to life.

"Schbeiker-Maxwell," Duo answered automatically. "We can salvage what others can't. How can I help you?"

"You can start by telling us where on this blasted colony your house _is_!" An irritated voice shot back at him, accompanied by an equally irritated glare.

"Ah! Wufei!" Duo cheered. "Glad to see you could make it!"

Preventer Chang Wufei, his face lined with impatience, grunted back. "I'm here aren't I? Now tell us how to get to your beloved junkyard already. It's freezing out here and we're starving."

"I take it you brought Sally along with you?" Duo asked, used to the other man's ineffectual ranting and exaggerated claims.

Before Wufei could answer, a pair of jacketed arms wrapped around his shoulders from behind, and the laughing blue eyes of Sally Po appeared on-screen. She chuckled as she leaned in next to her partner.

"Of course it's me," she joked. "Who else would put up with him?"

Duo laughed at that, drowning out Wufei's grumbling as he half-heartedly tried to shake her off. "Yeah, you've got a point. So, where's the map I sent you guys?"

Sally sighed dramatically, ignoring Wufei's glares. "Mr.'I-don't-need-a-weakling-map' here tossed it in a trash bin about two blocks ago. Guess who's been wandering around ever since?"

Duo shook his head. Typical Wufei. "Oh well, that's ok. Just tell me where you are now."

"We're at a crosswalk. Fourth and Herald or something." Wufei grumbled into the receiver, peering outside the phone booth.

"That's close by," Duo assured him. "Just take a left at that intersection and follow it all the way down through an alley. Then, cut straight through the next park. When you get to a long wall, well, there's my humble abode. But, remember to watch out for the holographic section. Seventh shrub to the left."

"Okay. That should be easy to find then. Right, Wufei?" Sally teased, glancing over at her partner.

"Whatever, woman. Let's just get there. Goodbye." He hastily exited the booth, whipping his coat around him.

Sally gazed after him, a fond smile on her face. "Hm…well, see you later, Duo." She reached to hang up the receiver.

"Ok, Sally." Duo grinned. "Good luck." He saw her nod before the screen went blank.

'_Wufei's gonna need it,_' he thought, as he sauntered back to his guests.

Wufei exhaled deeply and watched his breath fog in the cold air. '_It's getting pretty cold..._' he thought, pulling the ends of his long, black coat around him. His black short-sleeved shirt and white training pants hadn't been the best choice of clothing for this type of weather, but I was too late to change that now.

He didn't really know why he had come. After all, he had a ton of paperwork to do when he returned to headquarters. But, then again… Meeting with his old comrades was as good a reason as any to get away from the office for a while. Of course, it'd be good just to see them again, but he was too stubborn to admit it aloud.

Wufei glanced behind him and watched as Sally exiting the booth, happily whistling a Christmas carol. She didn't seem to mind the cold, having chosen a simple, black, medium-length jacket to cover the maroon jumpsuit-styled clothing she had chosen to wear for the night. He still didn't understand why she had worn such a strange outfit, but he silently admitted she looked quite attractive in it.

He waited until she had walked up beside him before continuing towards the crosswalk and turning left, as Duo had instructed. Sally kept on whistling, her face rosy from the exertion and cold.

"You certainly love this weather, don't you?" he asked, keeping his gaze on the snowy walk in front of him.

Sally stopped whistling to smile at him. "Yes, I guess I do. Christmas especially. Even though it brings back some memories of the war, I still consider it my favorite holiday."

Wufei nodded. "It is a beautiful time of the year. Though it could do with less snow," he grumbled, as they entered an alley and proceeded through the park.

"What's the matter, Wufei?" Sally teased, skipping in front of him to walk backwards, hands behind her back. "You'd think with your hothead you'd be plenty warm."

Wufei glared. He was _not_ a hothead. He just had what was known as a "short temper".

"Oh, don't go glaring at me!" Sally laughed back at him. "You know it never works."

She was right, it never did. Never with her anyway. Ever since the end of the wars, she'd regularly joked around with him, trying to get him to open up more, so to speak. He ignored most of her antics, but enjoyed her company all the same. Other times, though, he found himself getting _too_ close to her. It was strange, how he had started to feel and care for her as more than just a partner. Yes, strange...yet pleasantly so.

As they exited the park, he caught sight of the wall surrounding the salvage yard Duo and Hilde called home. Walking towards it, he noticed Sally still backing up towards the curb, which she couldn't see.

"Sally!" Wufei called out, reaching towards her as her foot missed the cement walk.

Her eyes widened in realization as she tried to regain her balance, but it was too late, she started to tip back. Wufei reacted quickly, instinctively shifting his body weight to propel himself forward as he caught Sally in his arms. He cushioned their fall on the asphalt, the force not too great but enough to make him wince a little.

It took a few seconds before they regained their senses, and Sally looked down at him with concern.

"Are you all right?" she asked, her blue eyes worriedly searching his face.

"I'm fine," Wufei commented roughly. "You?"

She offered him a smile. "I'm not the one pinned to the ground."

Wufei suddenly became uncomfortably aware of their present position, especially his. He was currently underneath her soft body, his arms still holding her to him. Dropping his hands away, he shifted slightly, sending her a look which clearly stated 'Get off me!'. Sally's smile grew and a twinkle of mischief entered her eyes.

"Hold on there, Justice-Boy," she drawled, deliberately goaded him with the nickname. "Such an honorable warrior should receive a token of appreciation from a rescued damsel in distress."

Before he could gather enough breath to launch into a rant, Sally closed her eyes and lowered her head, softly touching her lips to his.

Wufei was stunned, eyes wide as he gazed at the blond woman above him. A few seconds later, his arms unconsciously wound around her and his own eyes closed. He found himself enjoying the kiss. They lay like that for some time, oblivious to the snow gathering around them.

It ended finally, when Sally leaned back up, her eyes hazy and smug. She crossed her arms over her partner's chest and propped her chin on her gloved hands, gazing down into his face. Wufei lifted his hand and stroked one of her braids absently, wondering what had just occured between them.

"So," she murmured, smile back in place. "You warm enough now?"

The hand stroking her hair stilled. His irritation renewed, Wufei started to glare back at her but his partner's smile only grew more smug. His eyes narrowed dangerously. Two could play this game.

Wufei quickly grabbed the back of her head and cushioned it as he turned them over. Now, he was the one on top. He looked down and smirked, seeing surprise written all over Sally's face. Strange, but he had even surprised himself.

"Not yet," he replied, inching his face closer to hers. "Which is why…" he whispered, barely a breath away from her lips. "I'm going inside."

Just as quick as before, Wufei raised both of them up onto their feet, dusting the snow from his clothes. He was quite sure of himself, now that he had gotten the better of her, and he triumphantly sauntered towards the wall.

Behind him, Sally was still quite shocked. '_I never knew he had it in him..._' Watching him proceed to the wall, she called out. "Wufei! Wait!"

"No time now, woman!" he called back, still walking. "Wait until we get inside. You can thank me later."

'_Arrogant man!_' she fumed silently. "But Wufei! You're--"

Wufei didn't hear a word she said as he walked right into the wall.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and its characters belong to Sotsu, Sunrise, and Bandai. Of course, this fic belongs to me.

* * *

**_The Christmas Party_**  
by Waltz195

* * *

The doorbell jingled once more, announcing the arrival of more guests as Hilde ushered another plate of hors d'oeuvres into the living room. She smiled as she placed them in front of the others and rushed back into the hall. Duo reached the door first and swung it open, letting in a rush of cold air.

Two figures stood in the doorway, one leaning a bit on his companion, as his black eyes glared harshly, if not a bit unfocused, at the braided man before him.

"I'm going to kill you," Wufei stated plainly, his words slightly muffled by the handkerchief he held to his nose. He trudged inside, Sally supporting him on her shoulder.

"Well, you sure know how to make yourself welcome," Duo replied, closing the door behind them. "Hey, Sally." He nodded to the blond woman. "What happened to him?"

Sally leaned Wufei against the wall and took off their coats before answering him. "Let's just say, he miscounted the shrubs and had an unfortunate meeting with the _non_-holographic section of the wall."

Duo raised a brow in amusement. She hadn't really sounded too worried when she'd explained it. Looking at Wufei, he judged the damage wasn't too bad anyway. After all, the man did have a hard head.

"Is he all right?" Hilde asked, concerned for her injured guest.

"Well, he did bleed a little," Sally admitted, frowning at her companion. "Do you have a first-aid kit? I'd like to clean him up."

"Of course. In the bathroom." Hilde gestured down the hall. "I'll take you there."

Sally nodded and prodded the unmoving Wufei in the shoulder. "Let's go, partner."

Wufei glanced in her direction. "I know how to move, woman. Stop poking me."

"Ha! Tell that to the wall." She shouldered his arm. "C'mon. You're my patient from now on."

Duo watched as the two followed Hilde down the hall, Wufei grumbling all the while about meddling women.

'_Six down, two to go,_' Duo thought, mentally crossing off his guest list as he hung the discarded coats. '_Now, where the heck are those two?_'

"I hope I'm not the last one," Relena mumbled, as she hurried through the snow-covered park. "I'd hate to be the last one."

She hadn't expected the meeting with the finance minister to run so late. The tariffs on Mars imported goods were becoming a major issue in the senate, and she'd had to deal with the finance minister's reassigning trade agreements all over again. She had barely managed to get the chauffeur to rush back to the hotel so she could change and drive her to the park. Which was why, she, Vice Foreign Minister Relena Darlian of the ESUN, was hopping along on one stockinged foot, ignoring the cold pavement, trying to slip on her white low-heeled pumps.

She managed it somehow and hurriedly put on the other, as a breeze brushed back her coat, revealing the ivory, off-shoulder dress she wore. Shivering, she hastily tied the ends of her coat together and rushed down the pavement. Turning at the familiar crosswalk, she gathered her hair into a bun, holding it back with a gold clip. One thing she'd learned from being a politician was to be resourceful, especially when in a rush. Which certainly helped now.

Relena approached the alley and was grateful that the streets were deserted. Creeping into the shadows, she cautiously looked both ways before reaching down to flip up the edge of her skirt. She just _had_ to fix her stocking garter. It had been twisted in her haste earlier and was clearly bothering her now. Quickly smoothing out the problem, she patted her skirt back into place.

Relena straightened up, thinking she had heard something moving in the bushes on the outskirts of the park. She scanned the area but didn't see a thing. '_Hmm...must be the wind,_' she thought, proceeding down the alley and through the park.

When she reached the now familiar wall, she recounted the shrubs to be sure before passing through, unaware of the eyes that followed her.

'_Ah, that should be them,_' Duo thought, as the customary jingle of the doorbell reached his ears.

Striding out of the kitchen, he peeked into the living room, checking on his other guests. Trowa sat on one of the sofas next to Catherine, listening to the conversation she was having with Quatre and Dorothy across from them. Hilde was downstairs, making some last minute adjustments. He wondered what was keeping Wufei and Sally.

Reaching the door, he opened it cautiously this time, wary of anymore death threats for injury that had occurred on the way. He was greeted instead by an ivory clad apparition with shining turquoise eyes and a warm smile.

"Am I late?" she asked, dusting the snow off her coated arms.

"Ah, the tardy politician. Figures," Duo joked, winking at her disgruntled look. "Of course not. I told you there'd be plenty of food left for you."

"Ha ha. Very funny."

"I like to think so." Glancing behind her, his face broke out into another smile. "Hey, buddy! I was wondering when you'd get here." Seeing her curious expression, he grinned. "There. Now, _you're_ not the last one."

Puzzled by his greeting, Relena turned to look behind her. Sure enough, as was his habit, Heero Yuy had materialized in front of Duo's home as quietly as the snow that fell around him. He wore a long, black, winter coat, and as he stepped into the light, she noted the dark pants and light gray sweater underneath.

Heero walked towards the door, but didn't look at her, ducking his head when he reached her. "Relena," he mumbled, his face darkening in what she swore could have been a blush.

"Heero." Relena looked at him questioningly. He was acting very strange...

A nagging thought entered her mind and she paused to analyze it. That noise in the park earlier? Could it have been-? No, it couldn't have. But what if it had? That would mean he saw..._Oh_...

Glancing back at him, Relena felt herself blushing, as well. Somehow, there was no doubt in her mind that it was Heero she had heard earlier. That would explain his odd behavior. Oh, how embarrassing.

Duo watched the exchanged with great interest, noting the almost guilty look on Heero's face and embarrassed one on Relena's. Hmm… Something was definitely going on here.

"Well, if you're all done making googly eyes at each other," he stated in a bland voice. "Let's get inside, shall we?"

That got a response. Both heads whipped up to glare at him. Duo just grinned.

Relena stepped through the door, Heero following behind her. When Duo asked for their coats, she slipped a small pouch out of a pocket and tucked it into a hidden one in her skirt. Thanking him, she handed the coat to her host. Heero nodded as well, running his hands through his usual disarrayed hair.

"The others are in the living room," Duo informed them, as they headed down the hall. "Just let me get Wufei and Sally, then we'll go down to the banquet hall in a minute."

He left them at the doorway, to be greeted by the others, and made his way down the hall to the bathroom. By instinct, he slowed his steps and cautiously peered around the doorframe. He ended up being very glad he had.

Duo had never expected any kind of romantic scene to unfold in his bathroom. Well, not one between Wufei and Sally anyway.

Wufei was sitting on a rectangular laundry basket, leaning back against the wall. Sally stood in front of him, leaning forward a bit, her arms wrapped around his neck; in a non-life threatening way, of course. It looked like she wasn't having much success with tending Wufei's injuries, given the fact they were currently engrossed with each others' lips.

Surprise, surprise. Chang Wufei was actually _kissing_ someone. The particular someone that Duo himself had guessed the Chinese man had developed a crush on for a while now.

'_Whoa!_' Duo's eyebrows rose as he watched Wufei's hands reach around Sally's waist to pull her closer. '_Who'd have thought he had it in him...'_

Backing his head out of the doorway, Duo leaned against the outer wall, pondering his current predicament. On one hand, he had a great opportunity to steal a snapshot that he'd be able to use as blackmail, for a short while at least. On the other hand, there was a very good chance he'd get injured in the process. And on yet another hand, if he did try it and somehow avoid injury from Wufei, Hilde would most likely follow up on it for his being "nosy".

Weighing his options, Duo decided he'd like to live for a few more years.

'_I never get to have any fun,_' he thought grudgingly, silently creeping back down the hall.

At that moment, Wufei was thoroughly enjoying his slow exploration of Sally's mouth and Sally returned the sentiment eagerly. When they had entered the bathroom, they hadn't really counted on ending up kissing again. In fact, far from it.

Sally had cleaned the blood from his nose and wanted to apply antiseptic to a tiny little cut by his lip. Being his stubborn self, Wufei had refused, glaring at her. She'd ignored him of course and tried to dab at it anyway.

Wufei had moved his head aside to dodge, which caused her hand to slip and she stumbled forward. She'd managed to balance herself on Wufei's shoulders, but then found their faces entirely too close together. Their noses almost brushed. In that instant, their eyes met and something indescribable passed between them.

And that's how they found themselves in this current position. Which would have gotten a bit more interesting if someone hadn't chose that particular moment to come plodding down the hall.

"Hey, Sally! Wufei!" Duo called loudly. "Everybody's here! Stop necking and get out here already!"

The two broke apart instantly, faces flushed and short of breath. While trying to collect themselves, they vaguely heard Duo's receding steps.

"I'm going to kill him," Wufei mumbled, smoothing back his hair as he stood up. "And this time, I mean it."

"Why?" Sally asked, putting the materials back in the first aid kit by the sink. "Because he was right? Or because he interrupted us?"

Wufei paused and looked over at her. "Both. And because he's had it coming anyway."

Sally slowly turned and gazed at him questioningly. "Really?"

She was feeling a bit insecure at the moment. Emotions she thought she'd buried for him were resurfacing and she wasn't quite sure what to do about it. This stubborn man, her partner, had come to mean so much to her, but it was hard to tell what his feelings were sometimes. Whether he returned her sentiment or not.

Wufei leaned towards her and took her hands in his. "Sally," he whispered softly. "In truth, I'm a bit relieved Maxwell interrupted us."

Sally tried to pull away then, feeling weak as angry tears stung her eyes. She knew it. Of course, he didn't feel the same...

"Not because I didn't like it," Wufei continued, stilling her movements. "But because I _did_. Too much, in fact. I want to make sure that what we're feeling isn't a...spur of the moment...thing. I'd hate for you to get hurt if it turns out that way."

She looked back at him, waiting hopefully for the meaning behind his words. "What do you mean, Wufei?"

"Woman," he teased her. "When we get out of this crazy household, I want us to continue this, gradually and for all the right reasons. Understand?"

Sally nodded, her eyes shining as she felt her heart flutter a little. It wasn't an undying declaration, but for a man like Wufei, it was a start.

"Stop bawling, woman," Wufei mock growled, a smirk forming at the corner of his mouth. "I thought you were stronger than that."

She punched his arm in response, snorting with feigned outrage. Smiling more smuggly, he leaned towards her, and she ended up kissing him a few more times.

"Okay, the front door's clear and I got the back door set," Duo mumbled, planning his escape route. "If worse comes to worse, I can run upstairs and use the fire escape."

Hearing footsteps approach from the hall, Duo eased himself to the living room entrance and stood at the ready. Wufei appeared, his usual unsavory self, with a happily glowing Sally beside him.

'_So far so good,_' Duo thought, as they passed by him to enter the living room, pointedly ignoring his presence. His relief was short lived, however, as Wufei slid him a searing glare.

The message was clear. "_I'm going to kill you, slowly and with great enjoyment, as soon as I get an opportunity to do so._"

Duo sighed. '_Well, at least that's one couple that doesn't need any help._'

As soon as the proper greetings had been made, Duo clapped his hands to get everyone's attention.

"Welcome, everyone! Glad you all could make it!" Duo called out to the group. "Even if I have gotten a death threat or two in the process."

A few of the others looked slightly confused, but the guilty parties acknowledged him with various smirks and slight nods.

"Now that everybody's here," Duo gestured to the group. "Let's get this party started!"

A few of the others called out in agreement, smiling at their eager host. The excitement of the night was catching.

"Follow me," he instructed, moving out into the hall. "We've set up a dining hall in the lower level, so we'd have more room. Hilde's down there right now checking everything out."

The curious guests milled out of the living room to follow him. They passed the kitchen, bathroom, and outer closet, until they reached a hidden door built into the wall paneling. Pushing aside the panel, Duo motioned for them to follow as he revealed a set of stairs, lit by Christmas lights strung along the railing.

"Watch your step!" Duo called, as they descended into the unknown.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and its characters belong to Sotsu, Sunrise, and Bandai. Of course, this fic belongs to me.

* * *

**_The Christmas Party_**  
by Waltz195

* * *

"Oh!" Catherine exclaimed, her heel catching on a step. Luckily, Trowa was by her side and steadied her immediately. She smiled at him, murmuring her thanks as they continued down the lit stairway, led by their braided host.

"I've never seen this portion of your house before, Duo," Quatre mentioned to their host, gallantly assisting Dorothy down the steps.

"Me neither," Relena commented, looking around. "But, this looks like..."

"A hangar," Duo finished for her, looking back at his guests. "I know. It is."

"You're not housing a mobile suit are you?" Sally asked all of a sudden. "If you are, you know we'll have to commandeer it."

"Yeah, I know. Preventers Policy on Mobile Suits," Duo answered. "Don't worry, I'm not building a suit. This hangar's just for repairs on spacecraft and large vehicles, mostly government types. I have a license and everything."

Behind Sally, Wufei was grumbling. "So much for jail-time..."

The group glanced around, interested in the assortment of mechanical parts and gadgetry that he had managed to pack into this hidden portion of his property.

"Don't even think about it, buddy," Duo called back, catching the former Wing Zero pilot's gaze lingering on an impressive custom built engine suspended from the ceiling by heavy chains.

Heero glared over at him, feigning boredom. Duo wasn't fooled for a minute. The other man had a history of 'borrowing', after all.

"That baby's gonna be sold to a parts dealer two days from now. I'd like to keep it that way," Duo hinted heavily, as the other man looked away.

Relena giggled lightly, catching Heero's slightly disappointed expression. He looked like a little boy denied a bar of candy. Heero glanced at her and smiled a little, returning his concentration to their descent.

What seemed like an eternity of stairs actually took less than three minutes to travel down. At the end, they found themselves back on solid ground, or rather, solid metal. Duo motioned them over to one side where a repair room had been converted into a banquet hall. Near the doorway, Hilde stood readily, a satisfied smile on her face.

Duo approached her and leaned down to whisper in her ear. She nodded a few times and smiled back at her guests.

"We're glad you could all make it," Hilde stated warmly. "We welcome you to our Christmas feast!"

The others smiled and proceeded to enter the room. Once inside, they marveled at what they saw.

Much like what Heero had done for Relena at the MO2 party, Duo and Hilde had done to this room. Chandelier-like lights hung from the ceiling, giving off a warm yellow-white glow. The rest of the room was lit by temporary wall sconces, reflecting off of burgundy colored cloth draped along the walls. The customary holly and other greenery decorated the rest of the room, accentuating the giant pine tree that stood off to one side, boasting a multitude of lights and decorations itself. A large, long table stood in the center of the room, surrounded by four high-back chairs on either side and one at each end. Its surface was covered by a rich, dark red tablecloth, fine white china, glasses and silverware neatly lined upon it.

However, it was the food, also on the table, that caught everyone's attention, or rather, the vast amount of it. Duo hadn't been joking when he'd said Hilde had been cooking a lot. He really had meant _a lot_.

All along the table, plates, platters, bowls, serving dishes and every other food container imaginable were filled to the brim. Meat dishes, vegetable dishes, salads, breads, rolls, cakes, pastries, and side dishes of almost all kinds adorned the table, filling every empty space available. Pitchers of cold drinks fought for space along the center of the table, bordering intricate centerpieces made of leafy garlands and candy canes. If they hadn't seen it for themselves they would have thought it unimaginable.

They turned to Duo, eyes wide and mouths set agape in astonishment. He held up his hands in a helpless gesture.

"I told her we should've just ordered catering." Duo sighed, glancing down at the woman beside him. "But noooo...she just _had_ to get the oven started. I told you she'd been cooking for a few days. I get chills just thinking about the electricity bill for this month alone."

"The oven's gas powered." Hilde elbowed him, blushing as her guests continued to stare at her. "We've used the heater to keep the freshest dishes warm. I made the desserts and longer lasting food in advance and kept them in the freezer until now."

Wufei finally spoke up, asking what the rest were thinking. "You...did all this?" He marveled at the woman before him. The top of her head didn't even reach Duo's chin. Her being able to prepare such a feast was indeed impressive.

Hilde sighed, an apologetic expression on her face. "Actually, I made more, but I donated some of the earlier dishes to the local homeless shelter today. Everything here is in about the same condition as when I finished cooking it. All of it should still be fresh."

Relena shook herself out of her stupor and approached her host. Gathering the smaller woman into a warm embrace, she smiled. "You're one of a kind, Hilde."

The others agreed, admiring the table and the assortment of food their hostess had prepared for the occasion. It was almost too much to take in.

"Okay, okay. That's enough," Duo joked, noting the happy tears collecting in Hilde's eyes. "Everybody's going to be crying into their beef stroganoff if this keeps up."

The others chuckled at that. As expected, Hilde nudged him aside and ushered her guests to the table.

Quatre decided to sit next to Dorothy, still insistent that he could win their debate, and just smiled when she glared over at him. Next to them, Heero was assisting Relena into her chair before taking his place beside her. Duo glanced over at Hilde and their eyes met, sharing the same interested expression.

Across the table, Wufei was grumbling ineffectually as Sally insisted she sit next to him, stating that he was her patient and still in her care. Beside her, Catherine smiled up at Trowa as he pushed in her chair before taking a seat next to her. When their guests had settled, Duo took the host's chair at one end and Hilde sat in the other.

'_Man...'_ Duo thought belatedly. '_No footsie.'_ Hilde looked up, as if reading his thoughts, and smirked.

The others spent a moment to admire the food more closely, savoring the delicious smells coming from the dishes.

"Oh! I just remembered!" Hilde spoke out, slipping a list from under her plate and looking it over quickly. "Are any of you allergic to any type of food?" She looked around the table expectantly.

"Oh, well, Trowa is allergic to peanuts," Catherine answered, glancing at the silent man beside her. He nodded slightly.

Hilde was silent a moment. "Hm. If you eat any, do you break out into a rash or something? Or is it just a small allergy?"

"It could kill me," Trowa stated plainly, his face impassive. The rest of the table was stunned into silence.

"Uh...that's kinda ironic, Trowa," Duo commented. "Considering you work in a circus and all."

Catherine nodded. "I remember he accidentally walked too close to the peanut vendor's stall once. Even that caused him to break out into a horrible rash. He was prescribed an anti-itch cream and couldn't do the show then. Imagine him as a clown with pink splotches all over his arms and back!" She turned to face him, lightly laughing at the memory. "Remember, Trowa?"

Trowa gave her a small smile, remembering the incident as well. It had allowed him personal time with Cathy, as she had been the one to help apply the cream, also tending to him until he had gotten better.

Hilde slightly frowned, going over her list once more. "I guess that means you stay away from the chow mein." She pointed to a large, red and yellow bowl. "It has peanut oil. No peanut brittle, obviously." She indicated a small dessert dish. "No peanut butter cookies. And you better stay away from the mixed-nuts pound cake, just in case. Sorry."

Trowa nodded, memorizing the dishes she had named. "Thank you."

"Anybody else?" Duo asked the table at large. The rest of them shook their heads. "Well, then, please join hands as we say a moment of grace."

The others joined hands compliantly, if a bit awkwardly. They had never done this before; actually sitting down for a Christmas dinner, all of them together. But, the experience was a nice one. They bowed their heads as Duo started to speak.

"During this Christmas season, we'd like to give thanks for the blessings we've all received. We're grateful for the bounty before us and wish for the same for others. We're thankful for the opportunity to have lived these past few years in peace and for being able to find love and happiness with the people around us. We cherish the peace we have now, and will hopefully have it for a great many years to come. I'd personally like to give thanks for having my closest and dearest friends here tonight. My comrades, my brothers really, and the beautiful women who have helped them grow. And for my own love, who I hope will stay by my side always. We give thanks for all of this and may we always be so blessed."

Duo paused a moment to compose himself, having meant every single word he had said. They really did have a lot to be thankful for and he was glad for it all. He sighed deeply, before raising his head. What he saw made him smile.

To his left, Quatre found his eyes a bit misty and quietly blamed it on jetlag, smiling brightly. Beside him, Dorothy remained silent, but offered Duo a respectful nod, her own eyes shining. Relena was already teary-eyed and thanked Heero, as he offered her a handkerchief, his own face soft with emotion.

Across from them, Wufei mumbled something, his head slightly bowed to hide his face. Sally reached over and hugged him, her eyes warm and understanding. Catherine, deeply touched by his words, smiled over at him as she reached for Trowa's hand. Trowa clasped her hand lightly and offered a small smile in return.

Down at the other end of the table, Hilde gazed back at him, her eyes shining with unshed tears, radiating pride and tender emotion. She smiled at him, silently mouthing "I love you".

Those three simple words were all that he could have ever wanted in life. Duo whispered them as well, and smiled as his own eyes turned misty.

"Ahem," Duo coughed, shaking his head. "I think I set the lights too bright in here. Must be hurting everybody's eyes."

A collective chuckle swept over the table as they composed themselves, smoothing over the warm, emotional moment.

Hilde picked up a corner of her napkin and dabbed at her eyes, vowing never to let him say grace again, if this would always be the result. She didn't count on ever implementing it, of course.

"Well?" Duo called out, his jolly self again. "What are we waiting for? Let's eat!"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and its characters belong to Sotsu, Sunrise, and Bandai. Of course, this fic belongs to me.

* * *

**_The Christmas Party_**  
by Waltz195

* * *

All of them feasted with great appreciation, enjoying the savory flavors and aromas that bombarded their senses. More than once someone would turn to Hilde and compliment her, sending the woman into a pleased blush.

'_By the end of the night, she'll be as red a tomato,_' Duo thought, grinning at her proudly.

Soon, everyone was getting into the swing of the celebration, chatting merrily as they shared plates of food and memories of years past. Pitchers of mixed berry juice were passed around, cooling the palate with its tangy, sweet taste. More than once, Duo found himself the object of vexation, when the others almost spit up their drinks at a well placed joke, or misplaced, in his case.

Yes, it was a wonderful night to be surrounded by friends, the cheer and merriment of the occasion contagious. Even the usually stoic Trowa and Heero found themselves smiling more, even laughing in a few instances. Which surprised them and delighted their companions.

Wufei was beginning to unwind as well, and, to everyone's surprise, managed to tell a few good jokes, which he would later blame on Duo spiking the drinks. Eventually, the evening settled down, as the time began to catch up with everyone. Duo warned them not to fill themselves up too much.

"We still have the champagne to open," he reminded them with a wink. "Non-alcoholic, of course."

The others chuckled at the well-known joke and relaxed in their chairs. Many asked to be excused to the nearest restroom and were directed to one just outside the hall.

Catherine suddenly remembered the gift they had brought still in her coat. After excusing herself, she rushed back upstairs to retrieve it. She found her coat on the rack near the door. Reaching into a pocket, she carefully extracting the package within. Strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind, startling her a bit. She looked over her shoulder to find warm, emerald eyes gazing back at her.

"You think they'll like it?" she asked him, leaning back in his arms. He lowered his head to her shoulder, kissing it lightly.

"I'm sure they will," Trowa answered quietly. "Christmas is about giving, after all." He turned to smile at her. "C'mon, let's go."

They headed back downstairs, present in hand. When they got there, they found the others already gathered around the Christmas tree. Duo was passing around fluted glasses filled with bubbly, golden liquid and motioned for them to join in. Hilde was explaining how the uneaten dishes would be donated to the homeless shelter she had mentioned earlier. The others agreed the food would go towards a good cause.

Duo made sure everyone had a full glass before raising his hands.

"Not another speech, Maxwell," Wufei grumbled jokingly. "All these women are going to be crying all over our shoulders by the time you're done for the night."

The women closest to him, which happened to be Sally and Dorothy, smiled as they not-so-lightly stepped on him toes. Taking the not-so-subtle hint, Wufei promptly shut up.

Duo grinned at him knowingly. "Wufei, I didn't know you cared. No, I'm not making another speech. I just wanted to say that it was great having you all here and I hope we can do this more often. Merry Christmas!" He lifted up his glass. "Cheers!"

The others raised their glasses in salute and sipped at their champagne, clinking them together occasionally, while basking in the happiness of the occasion and the presence of friends.

Duo put his glass aside on a nearby drink stand. "Now, for the presents!" The others looked at him questioningly.

"What? You think I'd forget presents? C'mon, it's Christmas!" He turned towards the tree and slid various packages from under it. "These aren't props, you know."

The first present, a small gold and red box, went to a slightly embarrassed Quatre, who apologized for not bringing them something as well.

"That's okay," Duo assured him. "Your being here is enough."

Quatre thanked him profusely, accepting the package with a smile.

To her infinite surprise, Dorothy was handed a package as well, covered in silver and gold ribbon. She stared at it a while, before sending a questioning gaze to her host.

"It's okay," Duo stated, raising his hands to fend off further questions. "Let's just say it's an introductory prize for joining the group."

Dorothy thanked him, bowing her head a little as she clutched the gift to her chest. '_Such nice poeple..._'

Next were Catherine and Trowa, who received a single green and gold ribboned package. Trowa hid their own present behind his back.

Wufei didn't put up much of a fight when he found out his gift was combined in one red and silver box with Sally's. He simply took it, thanked his host, and handed it to the woman beside him, blushing slightly.

When it was Relena and Heero's turn, they weren't too surprised that they were presented with a white and gold ribboned parcel. Relena thanked them both and Heero looked at the gift, eyeing it a bit suspiciously.

Once all the presents were distributed, Duo urged his friends to open them, smiling at their cautiousness.

"Don't worry. No gag gifts this year," he assured them, remembering the last time he had tried _that_ with this bunch. It turned out to be quite hazardous to his health. "I promise."

"Hey, where's Hilde?" Relena asked, untying the gold ribbon from the white box.

Duo looked around, scanning the room as if he had just noticed that as well. "Gee, I don't know."

Hilde suddenly appeared next to him, coming out from a door hidden behind the tree. She was a bit flustered, but smiling. "I'm right here. I just had to go check on something. Please, open them."

The others did just that, lightly tearing away the wrapping paper and ribbons from the boxes. Once done, they lifted the lids of their presents, moving aside the tissue paper in them, and gasped in wonder at the gifts before them.

To the kind and gentle Quatre, they had given a small crystal replica of an ancient Arabian palace, its domed towers reflecting tiny rainbows in the light.

"Quatre's is suppose to symbolize strength and stability," Duo interjected, lightly rubbing the back of his head. "We thought it'd be a good representation of you."

Quatre grinned appreciatively and thanked them again.

Dorothy was quite amazed, and yet puzzled at her own gift, a small clustering of crystal palm trees surrounding a pool of clear water, tiny iced-glass flowers adorning its surface.

"It's an oasis," Hilde explained to her, a bit hesitant. "It represents life and rebirth. We...um, weren't sure if you'd like it." She gazed at her guest uncertainly.

Dorothy was silent for a moment, tears collecting in her eyes. "Thank you," she whispered. "I'll cherish it, always."

Quatre wrapped his arm around her, sensing that she needed soothingly. She didn't object, turning to bury her face into his shoulder as the tears started to stream down her face. As he comforted her, Quatre noticed a portion of her crystal oasis seemed to attach to the wall of his miniature desert palace. He looked up at Duo and raised a brow.

Duo shrugged, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "It's an oasis colony? Two for one deal?"

He was, suprisingly, telling the truth. The palace and oasis had come as a set when they had bought it. They hadn't planned on giving away the oasis as well, until they discovered who their mystery guest was. It had seemed practical at the time for Dorothy to have it. Almost like fate really.

Quatre just shook his head and lightly rubbed Dorothy's back. The others turned away politely, letting her compose herself. When Catherine and Trowa revealed their gift, they smiled in unison, looking down at the crystal figures of a lion walking beside a lamb, both calm and comforting in appearance.

"Peace and harmony," Duo explained. "That's what best describes you two."

"Are you sure?" Trowa asked, eyes twinkling with mirth. "Catherine can be quite a lioness herself, you know. Especially without her morning coffee."

Catherine elbowed his ribs lightly, but smiled. "Thank you, Duo, Hilde. It's beautiful."

Wufei looked a bit suspiciously at Duo, as Sally brought their gift out of the box. She produced the intricately designed figures of an ancient Asian dragon and phoenix intertwined in flight, yet somewhat separated by detachable bases.

"Balance and continuity," Sally stated, smiling at the meaning of the gift. "Thank you. It's perfect."

Wufei was entranced by the gift himself and gazed at Sally, a soft smile on his face. "Yes, thank you."

By this time, Relena was quite curious as to what she and Heero would receive. She carefully pulled the crystal figures from the box and gasped in delight.

Sparkling in the light were two beautiful turtledoves, perched side by side on a crystal branch. Their beaks were entwined by ribbon, attached to a small, shimmering pink heart. The representation was obvious.

Love.

"This one isn't detachable," Duo commented, gazing at Heero and Relena questioningly. "Is that a problem?"

"No," Heero answered him, his gaze directly on the woman beside him. "Not at all."

Relena blushed warmly, thanking Duo and Hilde for the gift, a radiant smile fixed on her face.

Just then, Catherine spoke up. "We have a present for you, as well."

Duo and Hilde looked at each other, a bit confused. "Was this part of the plan?" he whispered to her, as Trowa brought the simple silver and gold gift out from behind his back.

"Like you said Duo," Quatre stated, a calmed Dorothy by his side. "It's Christmas. This is just one more memory to add to it."

"During the war, you once said that it'd be nice to have something to remember all the good times by," Relena interjected. "A memento of sorts."

"She approached us with the idea, and we decided to remedy that," Sally informed him, smiling at his still confused expression. "We knew of your love for collecting."

Heero nodded, turning towards his befuddled friend. "We were able to collect some items from that time. We all contributed to the cause."

Trowa spoke up then. "Cathy and I were the last ones to get it, and we brought it with us tonight."

He held the package towards Duo, and he accepted it, a curious Hilde by his side.

"Consider it a gift from all of us," Relena commented, smiling at the two. "A token of our friendship to you both."

Duo was silent a moment, curious of what was inside, a faint stirring in his heart. Carefully, he removed the wrapping and lifted the box lid. He gasped quietly, awed as he and Hilde looked inside.

Within the soft tissue paper lay a golden book, its cover faintly gleaming in the light. Across the front, in bold, curling script was one word.

Memories.

Lifting it carefully, Duo opened it with shaking hands, leafing fervently through the pages.

On one page, there was a picture of him, grinning widely as he sat on Deathscythe's armored leg, waving at the camera. In the background, there was a faded stretch of beach, cool blue waters lapping at the shore.

That was when he and Quatre had just escaped an Oz attack and stopped for a rest, he remembered. It was beautiful there. The day had been sunny and he had been so happy, despite everything.

On another page, there was a picture of him and Heero playing basketball, at the school they had used as cover for a mission. Heero had just made a shot, beating Duo by two points, a slight smirk on his face. Duo smiled at the memory. That had been an interesting day.

Flipping through the book, he saw that each page had similar pictures, all of one time or another during and after the war. Little notes and comments from his friends were written across the pages.

There was one of Wufei, standing in his Gundam's cockpit, slightly glaring. Howard lecturing to him as he repaired Deathscythe, wrench in hand. Trowa and Catherine talking together outside the circus tent. Quatre joking along with Rashid and the Maguanacs. Sally and Noin seated at a ship's controls, laughing at something the other had said. Relena dressed in her Sanc uniform, smiling as she talked to Heero, who was sitting beside her.

He paused at one page, a picture of him and Hilde sitting together on her hospital bed. She was recovering on Peacemillion, having almost died to give them the information about Libra. That was when they'd shared their first kiss.

Hilde glanced up at Duo and was surprised to see tears in his eyes, an expression of joy and happiness on his face.

"Duo?" she whispered, lightly touching his arm.

Looking over at her, he smiled. "Look." He pointed to the page he'd turned to.

Halfway through the book, on a single page, there was a picture of all the pilots, standing in front of their Gundams. Just below it, there were small cut out pictures of each of their other friends, people who had become special to them all.

At the very top, was one word that encompassed what he'd waited a long time to find.

_Family_.

Duo gazed at his friends, finding it hard to speak. "You...you all did this for me?" he asked, his voice faltering.

"Of course," Heero answered, gracing his friend with a smile. "We knew how much it meant to you."

Ducking his head down, Duo nodded. "Yes, it does mean a lot to me. I...I've never had a real family," he paused, hesitating. "When I met you guys, I felt that, somehow, I'd finally found out what it's like to be in one...to finally _belong_."

He turned away slightly, excusing himself to the back of the tree, where he slipped through a hidden door. Hilde smiled at her guests, her own eyes misty with tears and followed him.

The others smiled amongst themselves and waited for their hosts to return.

Duo leaned his head against the cool wall of the corridor, gently holding the golden book in his hand.

"Why'd they go and do that, Hilde?" he asked, hearing her approach. "How's it going to look if the God of Death cries every time someone gives him a gift?"

Hilde wrapped her arms around him and rubbed her face against his back. "They just wanted to make sure you knew how special you are, Duo. That's all."

Duo turned around, looking down at her. He dropped a kiss onto her upturned lips and smiled. "Well, they sure as heck did that."

She smiled up at him, her eyes shining brightly. "You are _very_ special to me, Duo. I love you."

"I love you, too," he answered, stroking her chin lightly. "More than you know."

They leaned in for a slow, sweet kiss and stayed like that for a while, enjoying each other's comforting warmth.

Duo lifted his head and broke into a smile. "C'mon. We can't let the others miss out on the fun."

Hilde nodded and they walked back to their guests, hand in hand.

"What do you mean separate it?" Wufei asked, a bit outraged. "Why, breaking apart the nobility of the phoenix and dragon would dishonor their very symbolism. Leave them be, woman. Separate them! The idea..."

Sally rolled her eyes. All she'd asked was if she could separate the figurines, so he could take the dragon for himself, if he wanted. He'd burst into a tirade about how unjust it would be to do such a thing. Though a bit annoyed, Sally was pleased by his decision.

Duo and Hilde reappeared from behind the tree, smiles wide as they greeted their guests once more.

"Thanks a lot guys," he commented, setting the album carefully on a nearby table. "It means a lot to me."

The others nodded in understanding.

"Now, before you leave tonight, we'd like for you to participate in a traditional Christmas custom, which I consider a favorite of mine." He winked at Hilde. "And hopefully you'll all be good-natured enough to join in. Hit it, babe!"

Hilde smiled widely at her guests and leaned over to grab Duo's hand. "Merry Christmas!" she called out, pressed the button on a small device in her hand.

A light popping sounded above them, and the others looked up curiously, as a multitude of metallic colored balloons and confetti rained down on them, showering the whole room in gold and silver radiance. The others cheered delightedly, laughing as they caught some of the confetti in their hands. The whole room sparkled in a swirl of glittering magical lights.

However, when the air cleared, most of them stared in shock at the surprising amount of greenery that hung all over the ceiling above them.

"Maxwell," Wufei growled threateningly, and some of the others nodded in agreement.

There, hanging from the ceiling, was mistletoe. Dozens of sprigs of mistletoe just dangling above their heads, almost mocking them to refuse the traditional protocol. The more hesitant guests turned to glare at their host, but found him deeply entangled in the embrace of his hostess, eagerly carrying out the kissing practice himself.

Quatre turned to Dorothy, who was quite calm, and hesitantly smiled. "Uh, Dorothy? Would you-? I mean, only if you want to that is. You don't have to-"

Dorothy turned to him, a bright smile on her face. "Why, Quatre Raberba Winner, I thought you'd never ask."

And with that, she took his surprised face between her hands and planted her soft lips directly on his.

Catherine didn't mind the turn of events too much, since she had enjoyed Trowa's kisses before. And, since Trowa was already skimming her lips with his, she sighed contentedly and savored his caresses.

Sally saw this as the perfect opportunity for payback, smirking as Wufei continued to glare accusingly at Duo. She sauntered up to him and draped her arms over his shoulders, grinning into his bewildered face.

"Ready for round two?" she asked smugly, and was greeted with an equally confident grin.

"Definitely." Wufei lowered his head and their lips met with gentle fervor.

Relena looked around at her friends, a bit surprised but happy for them all. When she felt a light touch at her elbow, she jumped and nervously turned to face an impatient Heero. He looked back at her expectantly, Prussian eyes dark and questioning.

Reading the message in them, she smiled and reached into her pocket, taking out the mistletoe he had requested she bring for the occasion.

"Is this what you're waiting for?" she asked, holding up the bit of greenery, her eyes twinkling.

"No," Heero stated, shaking his head. He gently took her arm and raised it above her head, placing the mistletoe directly over the both of them. "_This_ is what I've been waiting for."

With identical smiles, they leaned into each other, closing their eyes as their lips met with sweet abandon.

The couples continued in the celebration for a while, unaware that their host and hostess had long since parted and now viewed their guests with great interest.

"That turned out better than expected," Duo commented softly. "Great work, Hilde."

The woman beside him smiled. "Well, let's just say I had a little inspiration."

Duo laughed, immensely pleased with the results of their plan. At this, their guests broke apart slowly, eyes a bit unfocused as they gazed at their kissing partners.

"Well, let's hope everybody enjoyed that," Duo called out to them, grinning when a few of them turned to glare at him. "Please, no thanks is necessary. It's all in a day's work."

The others shook their heads. Duo Maxwell was truly one of a kind.

Catching their attention, Duo mentioned that Hilde had gathered their possessions from upstairs. They picked up their presents, carefully placed them back in their boxes and carried them along, following Duo as he led them to the corridor behind the tree and explained their destination.

"There's an elevator at the end of this hall that we can take to an upper level. From there, it rises into a secluded gazebo in the park outside. We'll take this way this time. It won't seem as suspicious as passing through the wall all at once."

"You had an elevator all this time?" Wufei asked indignantly. "Then why did we nearly break our necks coming down those stairs earlier?"

Duo grinned at his irate friend. "C'mon, Wufei. Don't you have a sense of adventure?"

A few of the others chuckled. Sally just smiled at her slightly miffed partner. As they reached the end of the hall, the elevator came into view. Hilde was waiting there, their coats and possessions in her arms. She passed the belongings out to their respective owners, thanking them again for coming. Duo led them all into the elevator, pausing a moment to look at an instrument panel.

"I'm just checking to see if the coast is clear," he told them, pressing a few of the lit buttons. "Yup. Not a soul in sight."

With the customary rise and fall, the elevator was on its way. A moment later, a slight jolt signaled their stop and Duo motioned for them to stay back as the steel doors slid aside. They had been transported into the afore mentioned gazebo, which protected them from a light shower of snow. Stepping out of the elevator unit, Duo staked out his surroundings, as the others filed out behind him. They were all immensely glad for their coats, now that it had gotten a bit colder than before.

"Hmm. Maybe I should go up and check those climate controller guys out," Duo commented, standing at the gazebo steps, staring up at the artificial sky. "This is hardly enough snow. Last week the kids down the street barely got a snowman started and--"

"Duo..." Hilde warned, clutching her own coat closer to her body. "Don't even _think_ about it."

Duo shrugged and turned back to his friends. "Well, guys, it's been great seeing you again. Maybe we can do this again some time."

"Why not have New Year's over at my place on L4?" Quatre suggested eagerly. "There'll be fireworks and everything. It'll be great! That is, if you all haven't got other plans?" He looked around hopefully.

The others were quiet for a moment, planning for the encounter. All of them were encouraged by the pleasant experience they'd shared tonight.

"Why not?" Trowa answered. "The circus is closed by six o'clock New Year's Eve, so we've got the rest of the night off."

Beside him, Catherine nodded, smiling eagerly. "That's right! I'm sure we can make it!"

"We'd be happy to attend," Sally put in, grinning widely. "It'd give us another excuse to put off our paperwork. Right, Wufei?"

Wufei raised his brow skeptically but nodded towards his blond friend. "We'll make it."

Duo nodded his affirmative before Quatre even asked. "Sure. It'd give me a chance to pry Hilde away from the stove." He grinned as Hilde elbowed him in the side once again.

Heero answered for Relena and himself, stating they'd be there for sure, as he took her hand in his. Relena smiled, enjoying how the night's events had turned out.

Gaining everyone else's response, Quatre turned to Dorothy and posed the same question. She looked over at him for a moment before answering.

"I won't be able to travel to L4 on that day," she told him, turning her head away. Quatre felt a moment of disappointment, until she turned back to him, a mischievous look on her face. "Because, I'll already be there. I have to attend a conference that day, but I will come to the party, of course. Is nine o'clock an appropriate time to arrive?"

Quatre smiled. "Perfect."

The group bid their hosts farewell, calling out best wishes to each other after promising to meet on the scheduled day. They descended the gazebo's steps and headed out into different directions of the park, waving back to their departing friends.

Quatre offered Dorothy a ride back to her hotel, which she accepted, as they walked towards the alley. Sally huddled next to Wufei, assuring him she just wanted to keep warm, as he grumbled the rest of the way back down the street. Trowa headed down the same way, listening to Catherine hum a Christmas carol. As they left, the snow quietly fell down around them.

Heero gently tugged on Relena's hand and led her deeper into the park, waving to their hosts before moving out of sight of Duo and Hilde's interested gazes.

"Well, it turned out all right, didn't it?" Duo whispered, pulling Hilde to his side. "I just knew it would."

"Hmm..." Hilde sighed contentedly, as they entered the elevator and disappeared back into the underground corridor, leaving no evidence of their presence behind.

And the snow continued to fall, on this magical Christmas night.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and its characters belong to Sotsu, Sunrise, and Bandai. Of course, this fic belongs to me.

* * *

**_The Christmas Party_**  
by Waltz195

* * *

Relena glanced over at Heero, feeling a bit shy as they slowly walked down one of the many paths in the park. He'd been quiet for most of the walk, sparing her a few hidden glances now and them. She blushed remembering the kiss they had shared earlier. He'd been very expressive then.

Heero slowed their steps a while later, pausing in front of a wooden bench. Brushing off the snow on its surface with his coat sleeve, he motioned for her to sit. Thanking him, she sat and waited as he settled beside her. Both of them were silent for a while, lost in their own thoughts.

"Relena," he murmured, turning towards her. "We don't know much about each other, do we?"

Relena hesitated before answering. "One could say that. Though, I'm guessing you know enough about me and my history to warrant an opinion."

"Yes...but you don't know anything about me do you?" He stood up, suddenly restless, and paced in front of her, his head lowered in thought.

"Not your history, no. Except for what Dr. J told me." Relena paused, not knowing what else to say.

Heero took a deep breath, watching it fog as he exhaled. He waited a moment before answering her. "I want to be honest with you, Relena. About everything. That means telling you about my past...and possibly..." He gazed at her with hooded eyes. "My future."

Relena waited, hopeful, yet worried, as she listened to his low, steady voice retell the events of his life.

In calm, even tones, he told her of his youth, not even knowing if he had had a family at all. Being alone as a child, wandering from place to place, finally being 'adopted' by an assassin. Recruited to be his apprentice.

Relena felt herself sympathizing for the lonely boy she pictured, but kept her thoughts to herself as he continued his story.

"There wasn't much emotional growth living like that," Heero continued. His voice held no outward emotion, as if he had observed rather than lived the words he spoke. "We depended on each other as partners to survive the missions we took on and could have been called comrades, but there was never really any emotion involved. At least, until the day he died." He paused a moment, choosing his words carefully, before continuing.

"Our last mission almost failed and he paid with his life. Earlier he'd told me that he'd planned to leave me on that colony, to offer me a better chance at a new life. He didn't think an assassin's life was right for me." Heero let out a bitter chuckle. "How wrong he was about that. On his dying breath, he gave me one final piece of advice, 'Act on your emotions'. That was all. How ironic those words seemed later on."

He stopped to look over at her, gauging her reaction. Relena gazed back at him, her eyes calm and imploring, her face showing nothing but understanding. He smile faintly and continued.

"I wandered around the colony after that, not really caring what happened to me, because I had nothing else to live for. Then, Doctor J found me, just as I was about to take my own life." Relena gasped sharply but remained silent. "It was all I could think to do at the time. When he offered me the position of piloting a Gundam, I guessed it was all that kept me sane back then. I had a purpose: to save the colonies. So, I trained hard the next few years; going on practice missions, honing my skills in mobile suits, until I was the best I could be. But, then came that year...the year my heart died..."

Relena feared what was coming next. She hated to see him so hurt, even if he didn't look like it, his face expressionless. She knew, just _knew_, that his heart was crying out on the inside.

"One day, I was on a colony with a mission to destroy a mobile suit base there," Heero told her. "I was staking it out and had planted some explosives beforehand. After that, for some reason, I wanted to run around in this field nearby. It felt so incredible, so _free_, to just lay there on the grass." He paused again, a sad smile on his face. "There was a little girl walking her dog. She gave me a flower before she left. I wondered why she had been so kind to me, when I didn't even know her. I kept the flower with me that night, during the mission."

Suddenly, Heero's voice turned bitter again, and Relena shivered, hearing the underlying anger in his tone.

"The mission was successful, of course. But, as I was turning to leave, a mobile suit tipped over and hit an apartment building. It exploded, destroying the building and damaging the area around it. I never anticipated that to happen." His voice broke at that point and he turned away from her, his head bent in shame. "I never meant to kill innocent people...or that little girl. I found her dog in the rubble of the building..._her_ apartment building."

Relena reached her hand out to him, wanting so badly to comfort him, but stopped. She let him be, knowing that he needed to face his own demons. To face his guilt from the past.

"I carried that dog all night, back to headquarters. I remember crying. I felt so...sad." Heero paused, getting a hold of himself. "That upset the Operation Meteor backers. They didn't count on me having emotions. So, they decided to wipe them clean; the ones they said didn't matter, anyway."

"They said a tool of war didn't need emotions, that emotions were useless. For the longest time, I believed them." His back tightened up, the muscles tense with anger. "Doctor J couldn't help me once the re-training started. No one could. In the end, I became what they wanted the most, even better. Their ultimate heartless war tool: the Perfect Soldier."

'_So, that's what happened to you..._' Relena thought sadly, tears spilling from her eyes. '_Heero..._'

"I carried out whatever mission they wanted. Never questioning. Doing whatever I could for the sake of the mission and the colonies alone. When Operation Meteor finally began, I was ready. There was something about Earth that had been calling me, and as soon as I entered the atmosphere, all I could think was '_I'm finally here_'."

"But, then an Oz carrier came and I got into a battle. As my Gundam fell into the ocean, I thought it was all over. I had failed." His voiced softened at his point. "Then, I woke up...and saw an angel." Heero turned and looked at her, his eyes bright and full of emotion. "You."

Relena didn't, couldn't, say a single word, as she looked up at him, her eyes shining with unshed tears, several already trailing down her cheeks.

"My first inclination was to kill you, but you know I didn't have much luck with that." Heero produced a half-smile. "And later on, I didn't want to. Not just because you were so important to attaining peace, but because you...mattered to me, in a way no else ever has. But, I didn't love you...at least, not yet."

Heero crouched down in front of her and reached for her hands, his eyes gazing deeply into hers, searching her very soul.

"I realized I loved you the night you made your speech to the ESUN assembly, the day after we defeated Mariemaia. While I was watching you, I finally felt at peace. As long as I knew you were there, fighting for peace, for me, I could do anything. At that moment, I regained my heart, and I knew what love was. The love I felt for life. For you."

Relena couldn't hold back any longer. She cupped his face in her hands, thankful for the wealth of emotion she saw there. "Heero..."

"I love you, Relena," Heero whispered, fervently kissing the palm of her hand. "_You_ have become my heart. I...I'm hoping, after all I've told you, that you could feel the same."

"I _do_, Heero. Oh, I do love you! Despite everything that's happened to you, you've overcome it all. You chose _life_. You are the only Heero I know." She smiled through her tears. "The only one I love."

He shared her smile, blinking back the tears that threatened to fall from his own eyes. Leaning forward, he caught her lips in a sweet and fulfilling kiss, their hearts finally able to share the love they've held inside for so long.

When they broke apart, they rested their foreheads together, taking a moment to calm their racing hearts and share the warmth of contact.

"Relena," he whispered, tilting his head back. "I'd like to give you something."

He stood and helped her up from the bench. Under her curious gaze, he drew a small, black velvet box from his pocket. Opening the lid slowly, he slipped a simple silver and gold band from the cushion inside. Looking over at her, his gaze softened as he slid it onto the fourth finger of her left hand. Relena remained silent, staring down at the ring with shock before gazing up at him, her eyes wide and hopeful.

"Heero..." Despite all her known skills of speech, she could not say any more.

"It's a promise ring," he replied, softly kissing her hand. "I know it's too soon to finalize anything, but I make a promise to you now. When the right time comes, I want us to be together, for all of our lives."

Relena leaned against him, her head resting on his shoulder. "I...I'm not sure what to say," she whispered, overcome by what he was asking.

Heero wrapped his arms around her, lightly caressing her hair. "Don't say anything just yet. We have time. Just let me stay here by your side, for a while longer. Then, maybe...forever."

She gazed up at him then, her face radiant with love and hope. "Yes, Heero. I'll stay with you...and love you. Always."

They smiled lovingly at one another and kissed again, silently communicating what they both already knew. Nothing more needed to be said.

The two young souls rejoiced in their newfound love, as the glittering white snow gently fell around them, on this beautiful, magical Christmas night.


End file.
